1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acid mixture to be used as the electrolyte precursor of a galvanic battery in which the electrolyte flows as a liquid solution. The invention also relates to a method for producing such an acid mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many mobile devices, as well as in reserve power plants, etc., batteries are needed which are capable of providing, with high efficiency, energy for a short time and are also lightweight and store well.
In batteries of the type specified in the introduction, the power of the battery has been increased by causing the electrolyte to flow through its cells. The electrolyte which has been used in these batteries is a mixture of diluted sulphuric acid and diluted chromic acid. This mixture has been produced by providing for the chromic acid and for the sulphuric acid each a separate container, from which a precisely determined quantity of each substance has been directed into a water flow, and thus the said diluted acid mixture has been produced. The disadvantage therein involved is the relatively large total volume and the difficulty in maintaining the homogeneity of the acid mixture at all stages of operation. In general, such batteries are used for purposes in which it is important, even necessary, that the volume of the battery and the acids it requires is as small as possible, and that the acid mixture is as exact as possible at all stages of operation. Care must also be taken that the acids are fed with precision into the water flow and into the inside of the battery; if sulphuric acid comes into contact with the electrodes of the battery before being mixed with chromic acid, the battery is passivated and becomes useless.